1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a refresh controller and a random access memory.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a refresh action needs to be performed on one or more memory blocks thereof according to a refresh command from a refresh controller of the memory, so as to supplement new electric charge. Moreover, the refresh action on all the memory blocks needs to be completed in a fixed period of time; otherwise, data is likely to be lost. In addition, considering a requirement of low energy consumption on the memory, it is also proposed in the prior art that only memory blocks having access data are refreshed, so as to reduce the energy consumption of the refresh action. However, so long as a small part of a memory block has storage data, the entire memory block needs to be refreshed in such a refresh action in the prior art, and therefore great electric power consumption is still generated.